Dealing With It
by saule-pleureur
Summary: This fic takes place after the seventh book. Ron is confused about the way Hermione acts around him and thinks she prefers Harry but eventually they'll get it going...
1. More Than A Teaspoon Could Feel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this.

**Hey there, this is all about Hermione and Ron. It takes place after the seventh book.**

**Dealing With It - More Than A Teaspoon Could Feel  
**

Ron loved Harry, that was for sure. He was his best friend, he was like one of his brothers. But sometimes he couldn't help but feel hatret towards Harry for always being the hero. Harry had just everything… the glory, the fame, the money and most importantly: the girl he loved, loved him right back. This was the point of which Ron was definitely the most envious.

He knew, Harry loved his baby sister Ginny and it was okay with him, because he knew that Ginny loved Harry all the same and he knew, what love was like. It was killing.

It was just that Ginny wasn't the only one fancying Harry. Whereever he went, there were endless numbers of girls who would snog Harry senselessly if it wasn't for Ginny.

Ron instead wasn't really popular with girls. There was just one girl he wanted to love him. Hermione. Just the sound of her name made him shiver pleasantly. He loved her endlessly, but he knew that Hermione would never like him the way he wished she would.

Ron understood this. Why would a girl fancy a boy like Ron, if there were men like Harry around? He would as well prefer Harry, if he was in her place. He was just everything and Ron was just nothing.

But why on earth was Hermione holding _his_ hand from time to time? Why was Hermione talking the night away with _him_? Why would she rest her head on _his_ shoulder when she was sad and why would she let him stroke her hair? He didn't understand girls the slightest bit…

Maybe it was because Harry already had a girlfriend whom he would never betray. And Hermione would never want Harry to betray Ginny. Maybe she would be close to Ron sometimes, because she tried to replace Harry by this. This thought hurt too much. He wanted Hermione to truly want _him_. He didn't want to just fill the gap.

Ron didn't particularly know when it had happened. The whole falling in love thing. He only knew, that it _had_ definitely happened and that he didn't know whether to like it or not.

Dealing with all these feelings was complicated. It made Ron feel worthless. He knew Harry's life wasn't easy. He had had a lot of trouble in his life. He had had to destroy Voldemort, he had seen worse things than any of them – he had even seen death when he had let Voldemort kill him to pretect his friends. Harry was so brave. Ron wished he could be half as brave as Harry was, but he surely wasn't. He was afraid of spiders. _Spiders_. That was something to scare a little girl, but not a full grown wizard.

Ron envied Harry so much it sometimes hurt to be in the same room as him. Ron would have gladly carried all of Harry's burdens if this was what made Hermione want Harry. He would have faced death to protect her, no matter what.

There was just one point left, he didn't understand. Hermione had kissed him in the heat of the war. _Kissed him_. Why on earth would she do something like that? Ron had surely enjoyed it more than anything he had ever done, but he just couldn't get it. The war had ended one week ago. Everyone was sad because of the dead and nobody was really talking much. Especially George had changed. He never laughed and spent all day in his and Fred's room alone. Hermione had gone to get her parents back from Australia. It had been kind of heartbreaking to see her leave him after so many months they had spent together. Although she had promised to come back as soon as possible.

They hadn't talked about the incident at all. She had hugged both him and Harry tightly when she had said her goodbyes. Perhaps he had imagined it, but it had seemed as if she had held him longer than Harry. But what was he thinking? It had just been his imagination in which Hermione used to hold him very long and very tightly…

And then she had been gone. Ron had no idea what all this had been about. Why had she kissed him? Did she regret it? Of course she did… Should he talk to Harry about it? Since Ron had destroyed the locket, Harry knew anyways that he was in love with Hermione. It had been so embarrassing. And it had been so heartbreaking to hear all his fears confirmed by the heads of Hermione and Harry.

There was a knock on the door of Ron's bright orange room.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked, popping his head inside.

------------------------------------------

**Sooo, that was it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. This is all about Ron's feelings, but in the next chapters there's going to happen more. Please don't mind wrong grammar or spelling, because I'm from Germany. I'd love reviews!**

**Thank you,**

**saule-pleureur**


	2. The Talk

**The Talk**

_There was a knock on the door of Ron's bright orange room._

"_Can I come in?" Harry asked, popping his head inside._

"Yeah, sure…" said Ron lying on his bed and facing the ceiling.

"What are you doing, mate?" Harry said flopping down on his own bed. Ron turned his head to look at him, then he said: "Just thinking…"

"Yeah, well, I thought so. And I think I might know what your thoughts are about."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron looked confused and worried. Harry couldn't be reading his mind, could he?

"Oh Ron, come on! I want to talk to you about you and Hermione!"

Shock spread across Ron's face and his ears turned scarlet. How could Harry know? Oh, yeah, right, he had been in the same room with him and Hermione kissing…

"Ron, please, admit just once that you fancy her and I will never bring up this kind of talk again."

"Well…" Ron began "You already know it, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you! Just say it once, Ron. It can't be that hard."

"Oh, you have no idea… It is." Ron's stomach began to twist. He just couln't say it, he couldn't admit it to anyone but himself. It had taken long enough to do just that.

"This thing between you two is going on for so long now, mate. Just… well, give it a try. I know you are worried that your friendship might break apart, I understand that. But… I think this isn't going to happen. You two are just… I don't know, maybe you are kind of… meant to be? Or something…" Harry looked nauseated at his own choice of words but Ron looked even worse.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, coming from Harry's mouth. They had never talked about things like these and now they were saying… really weird stuff. But it somehow made Ron feel better, to know that he had such a good friend who didn't like this kind of conversation but had it with him anyway.

"So… um… I fancy Hermione. No, more than that, I like her a lot. A hell of a lot, really…"

Harry grinned. "I know."

Ron sighed and faced the ceiling again. "I have no idea what to do about it."

"Tell her." Harry said simply.

"Well, that sounds easier than it is, doesn't it?" Ron replied miserably.

"Yes, but you know that she likes you just as well, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know anything like that!" Ron looked at Harry again, once more a shocked expression on his face. "Has she told you… ?"

"No, she hasn't. But she kissed you, remember? And she told Ginny and well… Ginny told me. And it's kind of obvious."

"It's not!" Ron said angrily. "That's the problem! It's anything but obvious! I just don't understand her! One time I think she likes me because she holds my hand and one time I think she hates me because she shouts at me and another time I think she likes… you. Because she looks at you so lovingly and she's always on your side and against me. She's always so worried about you and you see, you're the hero here, really…"

"Ron…" Harry tried to calm him down but he wouldn't let him.

"No, Harry, don't you see it? _You_ are the brave one, _you_ always get the attention of everyone, _you_ get the girl."

"I don't want all of that, Ron! Well, I'm glad I got the girl I fancy but I don't want the attention and the fame! I hate it! And besides that you are not less brave than me. You went all the way with me through this war and you had so much to lose. I had nothing to lose, really. You and Hermione are the bravest and most loyal people I have ever heard of. Don't think less of you." Harry's face had so much love in it, that Ron couldn't help but calm down a bit.

"Thank you." Ron mumbled.

"You're welcome." Harry answered. "Hermione is just worried about me because she is like my sister. You would be just as worried about Ginny or one of your brothers or about me, wouldn't you?"

"Probably." Ron said quietly.

"She doesn't like me like this. _You_ are the one she kissed, okay? Why can't you see that? When you were gone over Christmas she was crying all the time. We would sit in silence and never mention your name. We would hope all the time that we'd see you walk inside the tent any moment. When you were back she sure was mad at you but she was happier than ever to have you back, believe me. And so was I. When you splinched yourself the first time she was so scared. She was panicking you might die or something. Don't think she cares more about me than about you. That's definitely not true. She likes you, Ron. For more than just her best friend."

"Have you ever… thought about being with her? Have you ever wanted to kiss her? Or have you ever had the feeling she wanted to be with you?" The sound of his own voice startled Ron. It was thick and he felt tears forming in his eyes. The thought of his two friends loving each other wouldn't leave his mind.

"No, Ron, I haven't. I don't want to be with her. You and Hermione are my best friends. I… well, I want you two to end up together. I think it… has to happen. It wouldn't be right to see one of you with someone else."

"What am I going to do now?" Ron asked frightened of the answer.

"You are going to tell her. If you don't, I'll do it."

Ron sat up in his bed with a start. "You wouldn't dare to do that!"

Harry smirked. "Oh yes I would."

And with these words he left the room, leaving a scared and troubled Ron behind.

-----------------------

**Thanks for reading, I'd love reviews!**

**saule-pleureur**


	3. Planning

**Planning**

Just a few more hours and Hermione would be back at the Burrow. Ron was nervous and anxious to see her. He wanted to see her so badly… The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were going to have one of their famous dinners tonight, with one exception: Fred, of course, was not going to be there. Instead there would be Percy. Still, having one beloved brother back did not heal the pain of losing another one. Ron was sure, the evening would not be as pleasant as had been all the other evenings spent with his family.

There was just one thing that made him feel a little happy right now: he was going to see Hermione in a couple of hours. And he was going to tell her how he felt about her. That was decided after his talk with Harry. It had to be done. Even though he did not quite believe that Hermione could truly like _him_, all the other people in this world could not be so wrong… And still Hermione had told Ginny about her feelings who had told Harry who had told him…

He had planned the past two weeks how to tell her best. Harry had insisted on going to a romantic restaurant and tell her in the candle light. But that was really not Ron's style at all so he had not thought about anything like this again.

He could take her on a picnic. Or just take a walk with her some warm, sunny evening. Or should he cook her dinner with candles and all this stuff?

No, he did not like any of his ideas. He just had no plan at all.What was he going to do? And when? And how? Should he ask his brothers or his father for advice? Or would Ginny know what to do? No, he would definitely _not_ ask Ginny.

.-.-.-.

Evening came and Hermione was going to arrive any second. Ron and Harry had set the table for dinner and were now hanging out in the garden with Ginny, waiting for Hermione.

"Nervous?" Harry asked Ron quietly, so that Ginny could not hear them.

Ron gulped. "Well, yeah, maybe…"

"You are…" Harry smirked. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Don't know." Ron murmured wihout looking at him.

"You are going to, aren't you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm going to, don't worry…" Ron aswered desperately.

The next thing Ron saw was Hermione emerging from the door that led to the kitchen. She had arrived with floo powder and a bit of dust still covered her shoulders. Ginny jumped up, ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Harry got up as well and Ron followed him slowly. Hermione hugged Harry next and then she turned to Ron.

"Hey." She said and flung her arms around his neck to give him a tight, long hug. Ron saw Harry and Ginny smirk at each other over Hermione's shoulder. I did not matter to him. All that mattered was the feeling of having Hermione in his arms and it ended all too soon.

"How are you all?" asked Hermione. The other Wesleys now came outside so settle themselves at the table.

"Great, and you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione smiled and Ron suddenly felt the irresistable urge to kiss her. But he resisted it.

"My parents are back home, I explained everything to them. They were a bit mad that I made them forget everything and sent them to Australia, of course… My mum cried all the time. But they are glad that I survived and that we did our… well, job."

"So they are alright?" Ron asked relieved.

"Yes, they are." She aswered looking into his bright blue eyes.

"And the spell worked? They are all like they were before now?"

"Yes, they are. It worked pretty good."

"Well, how couldn't it? You did it."

They smiled at each other for a moment and then they sat down at the table across from each other, Ron beside Harry and Hermione beside Ginny. It was a nice dinner. They told each other everything that had happened while Hermione had been gone and as the evening went late, everybody went to bed.

In their room Harry said to Ron "It's unbelievable. You both couldn't let your eyes off one another! When will you get this started, mate? It's driving me crazy."

"Oh, it's driving _you_ crazy? So sorry…" Ron said sarcastically and threw himself onto his bed.

"Yeah, you're right, it can't be anything as bad for me as it is for you…"

"Yes, you are right."

"Then _tell her_, won't you?"

"I told you I will a thousand times, Harry! Don't bother, okay?"

"Okay, okay…" Harry said and climbed into his own bed. "Goodnight then."

"G'night." said a muffled voice from beneath Ron's covers.

.-.-.-.

**Sooo, Hermione's back! Yeeha, now we can get started with the story. Love Reviews!**

**saule-pleureur**


	4. Diagon Alley  Part 1

Diagon Alley – Part 1 

When Ron came down for breakfast the next morning he saw Hermione sitting at the table along with Ginny and Harry.

"Morning." he said sleepily, sat down beside Hermione and began to eat.

"Good morning." they all answered him.

"We are planning on going to Diagon Alley today, Ron. The four of us. Are you in?" Ginny asked.

"Humm, okay." Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Alright then. Let's go right after breakfast." Hermione insisted and they all nodded.

After they had finished breakfast they got ready and travelled to the Leaky Cauldron by floo powder. Once out of the pub they looked around. The street looked different. Many shops had closed down and there seemed to be more shops dealing with dark magic. It was probably because of Voldemort and the Death Eaters who had not been rare there as Fred and George had told them.But it was not that bad because everywhere you could see people opening new nice shops and the dark ones were as good as empty.

"Let's go to Gringotts first." said Ginny "I'll need some money for shopping."

"Yeah, okay. I need some money, too." said Harry and they all walked towards the bis white building at the end of the street.

Harry and Ginny were walking in front of Ron and Hermione holding hands. Ron shot glances at Hermione from time to time, thinking about taking her hand but not daring to.

They reached Gringotts and saw some goblins repairing a door which had obviously been extremely damaged some time ago. Maybe by an angry dragon… But nobody cared about the fact who they were and they got their money unharmed out of their vaults, the Weasley's vault as empty as always and Harry trying to hide his fortune as always.

Out on the street again Harry gripped Ron's arm and pulled him with him to walk a few steps behind Ginny and Hermione.

"Mate, I'd like to spend some time with Ginny… well, you know, alone." he said quietly and Ron shot him a glare.

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Ron said.

"I mean, you could be alone with Hermione, couldn't you? Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Harry, no! Don't leave me like this! I don't know what to say!"

"Then just kiss her." Harry smirked.

"Harry, no, please!"

But Harry had pulled Ginny by her hand into a nearby pub which looked exactly like Madame Puddifoots in Hogsmead.

"We'll meet at the Burrow!" he called over his shoulder and they vanished.

"Ginny said she wanted some alone time with Harry." Hermione said nervously. "I said it was okay with me. I can understand it."

She looked at him apologetically. "I hope you don't mind spending time with me alone."

_If she knew._

"Oh, it's fine with me." said Ron and smiled.

She smiled back.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked and started to walk down the street beside her.

"Umm, I don't know. Where do _you_ want to go?"

"I want to buy you something."

Ron was stunned by his courage. He had not expected himself to say something like that. But it felt good.

"Oh." Hermione said, blushed and then grinned. "What do you want to buy me?"

"Everything you like."

"I like books."

"Oh no, not a book."

"Why not?

"It's not really… personal, is it?"

"Okay, then you decide."

"Do you like jewellery?"

"Um, I don't usually wear it."

"Would you like to start it?"

"That depends…" she said flirtatiously.

Ron dared to grab her hand pulled her into a jewellery store. There were highly exaggerated things but Ron quickly found a beautiful silver bracelet with small round pendants.

"What do you think of this?" Ron said holding it in front of Hermione's eyes.

She gasped. "Ron, it's too expensive! You can't do this!"

"Do you like it?" Ron just asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's-"

"Then I'll buy it."

And he headed towards the counter.

"Ron, be sinsible! It's not worth it, it's too expensive."

"It's for you, Hermione. Don't worry about money, it's a present."

"Why do you do this?" she asked softly.

Ron blushed and looked at the floor.

"You don't have to do it to impress me. I already think-"

"Oh, look at that…" said a sneering voice from behind.

.-.-.-.

**Thank you so much for reading! Love Reviews!**

**saule-pleureur**


	5. Diagon Alley Part 2

Well, a sneering voice, this is _really_ easy to guess, come on :-D Of course it is Malfoy!

**Diagon Alley – Part 2**

"_Oh, look at that…" said a sneering voice from behind._

They turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway accompanied by some very strong and stupid looking boys.

"What do you do in such an expensive shop, Weasley? I would have thought this bracelet there is worth more than your house." he smirked. "And I see, you still are with the Mudblood girl. Well, I have to admit she looks nice, even though she is worth even less than your house."

Ron's blood was boiling as it was nearly always when he saw Malfoy. His ears were burning red and his fists were clenched.

"Shut up, Malfoy." he said in a warning tone but Malfoy's grin became even wider.

"Ron, let's go." Hermione said and pulled Ron out of the shop by his hand. Malfoy and his friends followed them.

"Isn't it sweet? All these years everyone thought you two would end up together and it finally happened." Malfoy said nastily. "Well, I bet you still haven't shagged her, Weasel, have you? Poor virgin Weasel."

Ron turned around. "Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll punch the hell out of you."

Diagon Alley was nearly empty by now and it was already getting darker.

"Maybe I will shag her in a dark corner when you're not around and she's going to scream my name."

The next moment Malfoy lay on the floor, his nose bleeding, and Ron was punching and kicking every part of him he could reach.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione screamed but she was pushed painfully to the ground by Malfoy's friends who were now pulling Ron off of Malfoy.

Then they started to beat him up badly. Malfoy got to his feet holding his balls, his face contorted with pain.

"You better not do that again, Weasel." he said.

Ron lay on the floor, wincing and being kicked by Malfoy's friends.

Hermione got up again and ran towards the crowd but she was pushed to the floor again by Malfoy. "Mudblood, stay on the ground where you belong!" he shouted in her face. Then he said to his friends "It's enough. Let's go."

They let go of Ron and all of them vanished around a corner.

"R-Ron?" said Hermione sobbing. He did not answer. "Ron, please, speak to me!"

She crawled over to where he lay and turned him over on his back. She gasped and began to cry harder. His eyes were closed, blood was spilling out of his nose and mouth and a big scratch strechted over his eye and cheek.

"Ron, wake up, wake up now."

He opened only one eye because the other one was swollen.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, yes it's me."

"Good." he said and then he passed out again.

"No, Ron, stay awake! RON!"

She jumped up and lifted Ron into the air with a hovering charm. Then she ran into a nearby shop with him as fast as she could. The man behind the counter looked at her shocked but did not move when she grabbed a hand full of floo powder and vanished into green flames grabbing Ron's hand.

.-.-.-.

**Oi, where might they be going? Thank you so much for reading! Love Reviews!**

**saule-pleureur**


	6. Taking Care

**Taking Care**

_She grabbed a hand full of floo powder and vanished into green flames grabbing Ron's hand._

They landed in the empty living room of the Burrow. Quickly Hermione brought Ron up to his room and placed him in his bed. She was panicking. What could she do? She had no idea of healing or anything like that. But he was not going to _die_, was he? Not because of _Malfoy_.

She first removed his shoes and then his jacket. The next shock hit her hard: there was a large dark spot on his green t-shirt and she recognized instantly it was blood. Scared she took off his shirt and saw a big scratch stretched over his chest. It was deep but had nearly stopped bleeding. There also were several bruises, blue and black marks and contusions.

Tears began once again to roll down her cheeks. The sight of him lying there so terribly hurt made her feel awful. She felt useless and thought about what to do. She felt his forehead. It was hot.

She ran down into the kitchen and searched the cupboards. Why was nobody there? Where had all the Weasleys gone?

Still shaking and crying silently she found what she was looking for: _Essence of Dittany._

She picked up a sponge and a bowl of cold water as well and went upstairs again. Ron lay as she had left him, his bare chest rising slowly and his hair falling in his face.

Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed and carefully let some drops of dittany fall onto the scratch on his chest. It slightly smoked and Ron stirred.

"Ron?"

No answer.

"Are you awake? Can you open your eyes?"

He did not move again.

Disappointed she picked up the sponge, drenched it in cold water and ran it over Ron's forehead. She would sit here until he woke up, no matter how long it would take.

He had been so brave back there in Diagon Alley. She knew he could not control his temper sometimes, especially when it was about her, she noticed and her heart skipped a beat. Nobody was allowed to call her a Mudblood in his presence and she was very grateful for that. How could a human being be so loyal and wonderful…

Ron stirred once again and this time he opened one of his eyes (the other one still was swollen). Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin with excitement.

"Oh Ron, you are awake, I was so worried!" she shrieked and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"OW! Hermione!" he yelled and she saw his pained expression when she pulled back.

"Oh no, I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry Ron!"

She bit her lower lip guiltily.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter…" he said giving her a weak smile. His voice was weak as well.

"Yes, it does, I should have thought… oh, I'm so stupid."

"Hermione, stop it! You're not, it's okay."

She calmed down a bit and looked at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"A bit damaged, but okay… I guess…" he said sounding unsure himself.

"I put some _Essence of Dittany_ on your wound. It should be gone soon. But you have plenty of other bruises and contusions. They beat you up really badly."

"This is embarassing…" Ron mumbled staring at his bare chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had to take off your shirt to treat your wound, I didn't think-" Hermione blushed.

"No, I don't mean that." Ron said blushing as well. "I just don't want you to see me like this… I'm so weak, nothing as brave as Harry… He defeats Voldemort and I get beaten up by some trolls so that I get unconscious… That's like I said… embarassing."

Hermione's expression softened even more at his words if this was possible.

"Ron, no, you're not weak. You are extraordinarily brave and most of all loyal. You did so much for Harry and me the past year. I'm sure, we would both be dead without you by now. Or at least, Harry wouldn't have defeated Voldemort without you. You always think so little of yourself but you are a hero, Ron, you truly are."

A single tear escaped Ron's opened eye.

"Thank you." he said in a thick voice. "And now I'm crying in front of you…"

"Doesn't matter." said Hermione. "That's what I'm there for. I'm there for you. I want to comfort you."

She leaned towards his swollen cheek. "Where does it hurt?"

"Nearly everywhere." he answered quietly.

"Thank you for defending me." she said in a whisper and slowly kissed a black mark on his cheek. "Better now?"

He gazed into her eyes and nodded. The tips of her curls tickled his face and chest. She placed a hand on his torso and pressed onto a spot carefully. He flinched.

"Does it hurt there as well?"

He nodded once again and she kissed the spot slowly as well. He then took her hand.

"Hermione, I want to tell you something."

.-.-.-.

**THAT WAS IT! I'm kind of proud of it, I like it very much! Thanks for reading, I love reviews! Please don't be too hard if you didn't like it.  
**

**saule-pleurer**


	7. The Ruined Moment

**The Ruined Moment**

"_Hermione, I want to tell you something."_

She looked up at him and stared into his piercing blue eyes.

Ron knew that this was the moment. _The_ moment. That one that he had been waiting for for so long. He had to tell her _now._

Butterflies began racing through both their bodies.

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you for a while now that-" KNOCK.

Ron's heart fell. Someone was outside the door. Instantly it burst open and Harry and Ginny walked inside cheerily. That was it. The moment was over, gone, ruined.

"Hey guys, what have you been d-" Ginny said but stopped dead in her tracks. Shocked expressions appeared on her and Harry's faces at the sight of Ron's injuries.

"_What's happened to you?"_ Ginny cried and ran to his side. Harry as well moved closer.

"This looks pretty bad, mate." he said pointing to the scratch on Ron's chest.

"Malfoy and some of his bloody friends offended Hermione." Ron said simply and you could tell that for him defending Hermione had been worth being hit for.

"They were about five or six and they beat him up really badly… He was unconscious until I brought him here." Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. Ron blushed, embarassed by this sign of weakness. "It was horrible! I couldn't do anything. Malfoy and the others pushed me to the ground everytime I tried to do something. I'm so sorry, Ron!"

"It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize. I'm glad they didn't do anything to you." he smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. "By the way" he added towards Harry "I beat up Malfoy pretty bad as well."

"Glad to hear that." Harry smirked.

"By the way, Hermione, … how did you bring me here?" Ron asked.

"I lifted you with a hovering charm and brought you here by floo powder." she answered.

"Clever." Ron grinned.

"How are you feeling now, Ron?" Ginny asked in a concerned voice.

"Well it hurts a bit but nothing too terrible. I'm fine, really. It was worth it." At that he squeezed Hermione's hand which he had not let go of. She sniffed quietly and squeezed his hand back.

Harry and Ginny had completely ruined the moment. When was there going to be an opportunity like that agin? Ron was _never_ going to tell her… Well, she would not have wanted him anyways: he looked absolutely awful when he looked into the mirror later that day. He could not open one of his eyes because it was black and swollen. A deep cut stretched over the same eye and the cheek below. The other black and blue marks on his body were not countable, there were so many of them.

What was he going to do now? He had not gotten her the bracelet, he looked worse than ever and he could hardly get a moment alone with her at the moment. How was he supposed to let her know? Maybe write her a letter? No, that would be awkward. But if he did not do anything about it soon, she maybe was going to be taken. She would not wait for him forever and he did not want to wait forever to kiss her again.

It was dark by now and he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom hearing Harry's deep breathing. It was a warm night and he slept shirt- and coverless. He had only stood up twice today for going to the toilet because he was hardly able to move without wincing. The other Weasleys (who had come home from work or shopping) had all reacted exactly as Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron had to tell the story of how it had happened some more times.

Especially worried had been Mrs. Weasley who had begun to sob at the sight of her youngest son. She had cooked his favourite meal and he had eaten it in his room with Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

At least they were there to be his company because otherwhise he would have died because of boredom. But never did Harry and Ginny leave the room at the same time so that he could do what he had not done earlier.

Hermione was deep in thought the following days. Had Ron been up to what she thought he had been up to? His words echoed in her head. He had wanted to tell her something important, she had sensed that. And he had been trying to do so for a long time now. Had he been wanting to tell her that he liked her? Was it possible that he had finally built up the courage to do so and just then Harry and Ginny had walked in?

How ironic. Maybe it was just not supposed to be… Yes, it was! It was supposed to be, so why did it not happen!? Angrily Hermione pulled the covers off of her and stood up quietly. It was a really warm night… She went down to the kitchen and helped herself to some water. The moonlight flooded through the kitchen window and she stood very still when she heard someone move on the stairs. She stood in the dark but she could see flaming red hair and heard Ron wincing in pain. He was hobbling slightly when he walked over to the sink and got himself a glass of water as well.

"Ron?"

His eyes widened in surprise, he choked and began to cough. Then he saw her.

"Oh no, Ron, I'm sorry!" she wined running over to pat him on his back. "I didn't want to scare you."

"It's – alright." Ron said, still coughing and he sat down at the table. "What are doing up that late anyways?" he asked looking at her.

"Well, the same as you, drinking some water. The night is pretty hot…"

"Yeah…" Ron said. "And there was nothing else that stopped you from sleeping?"

His gaze was intense and she almost did not understand what he said but then she got out of her daze. "Like what?"

"Like… school… or people… well, I'm asking you." he said blushing noticeably even in the soft moolight.

"It's definitely not school." Hermione grinned and blushed as well. "In your case?"

"Definitely not."

"What is it then? You can tell me."

"It's a… girl." Ron stated carefully.

"Do I know her?"

"No."

What was that? _No?_ Hermione had thought he would be talking about _her_! Was he really talking about _another girl_ in front of her? _With_ her?

Ron could not think. He had invented a lie in the last second. What was he doing? Was he _mad_? He could not just talk about some none-existing girl with her that kept him from sleeping! He had to tell her the truth or he would not have the slightest chance.

"Yes, yes, you _do_ know her…"

Hermione had frowned and her face darkened with every moment that passed.

"Oh, still Lavender? Sorry, can't help you with that." she said coldly.

"No, of course not Lavender! Look, Hermione, I'm really rubbish at this, I'm sorry… I just wanted to tell you something else…"

Again, excitement rushed through her and she waited nervously for him to speak. Okay, no other girl, was this the moment?

"You look beautiful." Ron said suddenly into the stillness and watched her expression change into bashfulness. "Thank you." she wispered.

Suddenly she became aware of how she looked. She wore only a tank top and very short shorts, her curls were falling to her waist. She felt slightly exposed. Ron was bare chested and wore only his striped pyjama bottoms.

He looked a lot better than right after the incident. His body parts were not swollen anymore but there was a hint of a scar on his cheek.

They moved closer to each other, not thinking about what they were doing. Their faces inches apart, Ron said: "Why did you kiss me?"

"Didn't you want me to?" she asked leaning further in.

"Yes, I did." he whispered and closed his eyes. The next moment they were kssing.

The feeling of her lips on his own was awesome. Ron could not remember being happier or being more nervous in his life. Feelings rushed through his blood and his brain and he did not think anymore. He reached around Hermione's waist and pulled her onto his lap. They did not break apart. And they sat like this for an eternity, just kissing each other lovingly…

**That was it for now, I'm going to update as soon as I can. Love Reviews!**

**saule-pleureur**


	8. Long Since Overdue

Wuah, this is really fluffy stuff!

**Long Since Overdue**

_And they sat like this for an eternity, just kissing each other lovingly…_

Some time later they had to breathe again and broke apart.

"This was long since overdue." Hermione whispered kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron answered and looked into her eyes again.

"I thought we might finally be together after I kissed you that night… remember?"

"Of course I do, how couldn't I?"

"It seems to me… I have been wrong."

"Well… I didn't know what you meant by the kiss. I thought maybe you had done it out of the heat of the moment. I thought you might think it was a mistake… I was so sure you were truly in love with Harry…"

"Oh Ron, you are so thick sometimes! I thought I had made my intentions pretty clear!"

"Yes, you have. I'm sorry, I got it wrong as always… But… I still can't imagine that… you want to be with me?"

He glanced at her sadly. "You deserve so much more." He said looking away.

It nearly ripped her insides apart. "Don't say that."she said softly. Her eyes were wet as she continued.

"Ron, you are such a wonderful and loyal person. You always make me smile and even if we fight I still think you're amazing. When I deserve you, there's nothing more I could ask for."

She stroked his cheek while she spoke.

"You could have rich guys like Krum. Or more handsome guys. You could have everyone, Hermione, I can't offer you anything." Ron said seriously.

"Don't you want me?" Hermione asked.

"What?! No, YES! Of yourse, I do!" Ron blurted out.

"Then will you just accept that I want you as well?"

He could not help but smile. He couldn't believe this was happening!

"Yes, I will."

She beamed and hugged him tightly. "We're together now." She whispered into his ear.

His heart beating faster than ever he said: "Yes, we are."

He kissed her slowly and it was more intense than before. It felt so right to have her in his arms. Everything fitted perfectly.

Hermione's hand moved through his hair and he rubbed soft circles on her back.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Hermione asked against his lips and they broke apart once more.

"I don't know. Maybe we could tell Harry and Ginny first and then…"

He paled slightly.

"… then my parents."

"Well, you know… if we tell your parents we won't have a moment alone anymore…"

"You really say that we shouldn't tell my parents?!"

"No, I'm sorry, of course we have to…"

"No, I think you're right." He grinned. "We shouldn't tell them all too soon. We just tell Harry and Ginny and nobody else."

"We can't do that, can we?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Yes, we can! We keep it secret for a while, okay?"

"Well, we can try…"

"That's my Hermione!" Ron grinned and sqeezed her.

Butterflies raced through her body once more at the sight of Ron's smile and at the way how he had said "_my_ Hermione". She was truly _his_ Hermione now and she liked it. It had really happened. Finally! She had been near to giving up hope and moving on. Fortunately, she didn't have to try, because it would not have worked anyways.

"I've wanted this for a very long time now, Ron."

"Me too."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of so many things… I was scared it might destroy our friendship. I was scared you might ignore me then. I was scared you would say 'I'm so sorry, Ron, but I've been secretly going out with Harry for a few months now.'"

"How did you ever get the impression I would be in love with Harry?"

"Well, it just seemed… sensible. He was so popular, famous, rich… always the hero, not exactly ugly… and I was just his stupid friend, nothing special."

"I was never in love with Harry, Ron, and I'll never be. He's like my _brother_. I think you are very special. To me you are. But why didn't you say anything after I kissed you? It was pretty hard to build up the courage to do it, you know?"

"I thought you wanted to forget about it or something…"

"I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

They smiled at each other and Hermione rested her forehead against his.

Golden rays of sun began to crawl into the Burrow's kitchen. They had sat like this the whole night, Hermione on Ron's lap. Now they were fast asleep in each others arms. The peaceful stillness was suddenly broken by Ginny who came down the stairs looking rather sleepy.

She saw Ron and Hermione and gasped. "Oi!" she called out and Hermione woke with a start.

"Who's there!?" she called confusedly and looked around. When she saw Ginny she relaxed. The next moment she looked alarmed again, as she realised that her arms were still wrapped around Ron's neck and they both weren't wearing many clothes.

"Explain." Ginny grinned raising her eyebrows.

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "We're together." She simply stated.

Ginny gave a squeal of excitement and jumped into the air. Hermione gently released Ron who was still snoring and ran over to hug her best friend.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked.

"It's so terribly hot in my room and there is a midge that is really annoying." She answered. "And why are you two here at this time of day?"

"We both couldn't sleep last night and then we met down here coincidntally. Well and then… we started kissing." Her smile grew even wider. "And we fell asleep, I guess."

"Aww, cute." Ginny said and hugged her again. "How are you going to tell everyone?"

"Well…"

"You are NOT going to tell everyone!?"

"We just wanted to tell you and Harry and keep it secret for a while from your parents."

"Hm, I guess that's sensible if you want to have a chance to snog. Mum won't leave Harry and me alone in the same room for more than two minutes. It's annoying. We always have to sneak out at night…"

"See, I don't need to worry about that now."

"Well thought, as always." Ginny smirked.

More softly she added. "You are happy now, right?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "I'm very happy."

"Me too." Ginny said. "I'll go upstairs and you wake him up. Mum will be down here any moment and she'll wonder why you two are sleeping here in your underwear."

"It's not my un-"

"See you later!" Ginny teased and went for her room.

Hermione walked over to Ron's sleeping figure and stroked his hair.

"Ron, you need to get up."

He did not stir.

"Ron!" she said louder and began to shake him gently.

Slowly he opened his eyes and yawned.

"I never want to sleep on a chair again." He said sleepily. He then looked shyly up at Hermione. "Morning." He said quietly and stared at her amazing form in front of him.

"Morning." She said warmly and bent down to kiss him. They stayed like this for a moment or two until Hermione spoke again. "We need to get to our rooms before your mum comes down."

"Okay." He answered and stood up. "Do you want to go to the lake with me this afternoon?"

"I'd love to." She smiled. Hand in hand they walked up to Ginny's room.

"So, see you then." She said, kissed him and walked into the room.

Ron stood in front of the door. "Yeah." He mumbled. "See you then."

A new discovery had stunned him.

**Thank you for reading! As always, I love reviews!**

**saule-pleureur**


	9. The Lake

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Well, here it comes (it's extremely fluffy again):

**The lake**

_Ron stood in front of the door. "Yeah." He mumbled. "See you then."_

_A new discovery had stunned him._

Slowly he walked up to his room and collapsed on hos bed. Staring at the ceiling his thoughts wandered to the past night. It had been the _best_ night of his life so soon. He just could not believe he truly was with Hermione now. Her _boyfriend_. He loved the sound of that. Now he could say to some random boy in the streets: "Hey, get your eyes of my girlfriend!"

He still felt stunned and a bit shocked by what had happened. But the most shocking were his new discovered feelings for Hermione. As long as he knew that he wanted to be with Hermione and that he was madly in love with her, he had not known that he truly, really _loved_ her and that he wanted her to marry him and be the mother of his children. Of course, he could not tell her that, she might run away. But he supposed he had to tell her that he loved her. Maybe she would say it back…

An image of Hermione and him popped into his head: She was sitting on his lap and told him she loved him. Then she was kissing him passionately. Yes, that would definitely be the best day of my life, he thought.

Harry was snoring loudly in his bed. Ron's neck was aching from spending the night on a chair and he drifted to sleep peacefully.

.-.-.-.

Only two hours later he woke up again to find Harry half dressed sitting on his bed staring at him.

"Morning." Ron mumbled sitting up.

"Morning." Harry continued to stare at him.

"What?" Ron asked grumpily.

"You talk in your sleep."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Well, what did I say that you find shocking enough to stare at me like that?"

"You said, you loved Hermione."

Ron stared back at him without replying.

"It's true, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Well… yeah."

Harry suddenly smiled warmly.

"I knew… And when are you going to tell her, mate? It's only getting harder if you wait too long, just do it, I know she feels the same way about you and…"

Ron had started grinning, remembering the past night.

"Y-you… d-"

Harry stared at him in awe. "YOU DID!"

"I DID!" Ron exclaimed and they both began to laugh hysterically. Then they hugged like best friends who care for each other and who are happy if the other one is.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell her that I _love_ her. But we talked things through and we ended up kissing and then sleeping on a chair in the kitchen…" Ron grinned.

"Nice one." Harry said, also grinning.

"We're together now. Really together."

"It was about time, wasn't it?"

"It definitely was."

"I'm the first one to know? Will I be your best man?"

Ron blushed. "I'm sorry, mate, Ginny walked in on us so she was the first one to know. You're second. But of course you're best man, who else could it be?"

"Good."

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Umm, what? I thought… if you were going to be with Hermione someday, you would run around screaming it in everyone's ears."

"Yes, I feel kind of like that. But I don't want my parents and the others to know yet. They would just tease _all_ the time. And mum would probably cry. And they wouldn't leave us only one moment alone in the same room."

"Like Ginny and me." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, exactly. We want it to be a bit more private…"

"Oi, stop talking." Harry warned. "I don't want to know what you two do in private."

"Sorry." Ron laughed.

"Shall we go down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, let's go. Oh, wait. Hermione and me are going to the lake this afternoon. You and Ginny could come with us. And then, well, you could… go somewhere else?"

Harry laughed. "How friendly, Ron. But I know what you mean, I think we're going to come with you. I'll ask Ginny."

With that they went down for breakfast. The kitchen was overcrowded as always. Hermione and Ginny were sitting at one edge of the table, their heads stuck together. And they were giggling.

Ron had almost never heard Hermione giggle before. It was a bit strange, but it had to be about something good, he thought. Or maybe she was laughing at him about how bad of a kisser he was.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and pecked her cheek. "Morning!" she said cheerily.

Ron took a deep breath and took his seat next to Hermione. Before he sat down he let his fingers stroke her back lightly as he walked past her. He felt her body stiffen under his touch. He assumed this had to be good.

"Morning." He said to her.

"_Good_ morning." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, _really good_ morning."

Her and Ginny fell into a fit of giggles again.

.-.-.-.

The afternoon came and it was sunny and warm. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron met outside the Burrow and made their way to the lake. As soon as the house was out of sight Ron gripped Hermione's hand. They looked at each other quickly and then both looked at the ground, smiling.

"We'll go this way." Harry said pointing into another direction.

"Okay." Ron said. "See you later then…"

At these words Harry and Ginny walked off into the distance and vanished between some trees. Ron did not want to think about what they were doing there…

They were alone now. Just standing there, holding hands and looking after their two friends.

"Um… Do you want to sit down?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure." Ron asnwered and placed himself on the soft grass. Hermione sat down close to him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione asked dreamily.

"What do you mean?"

"The lake. How it sparkles in the sunlight."

She blushed. Ron wondered why.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, amused.

"Um, nothing." She said too quickly.

"Tell me."

"I just… thought about… maybe going… in there…"

"In there where?"

"There." She pointed to the water.

"You mean like… swimming?"

"Yes."

"But we don't have any bathing-" Ron blushed furiously. This could not be what Hermione meant, could it?

"I know." She said, blushing more.

Ron stared at her. "You mean… we should swim na-"

"No! Ron, what are you thinking!?"

If it was still possible, she blushed even more.

"Um, well, I see no other way, do you?"

"I mean in underwear!"

"Oh, right." Ron was embarrassed. Now she would think he was a pervert. Perfect. Their first day as a real couple and then _this_. Wait – had she just said _underwear_? Hermione swimming in her _underwear_? With _him_?

He satred at her again. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am. It's pretty hot, don't you think?"

"Definitely…" Ron said. He could not help but smirk.

"I didn't mean _that_, Ron!"

"Well, I did."

They began to laugh and then Ron leaned over to her and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. "So are you in?" She asked.

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't miss that for anything."

She stood up. "Then let's go." She said and without warning she let her pants slide down her legs and they fell to the ground.

It was hard for Ron not to drool. He stared at her skin.

"Come on, Ron. Start undressing."

Ron had to laugh. "I never thought I would hear that sentence come from _your_ lips."

"Me neither." She said and smirked.

Ron stood up and got rid of his pants as well. Hermione blushed. Then he pulled his shirt over his head to make the first move. Only in his boxers he watched Hermione pull up her shirt as well. Her bra was black. Ron looked away. He did not want to embarrass her too much.

"Why don't you look at me?" She asked nervously.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't. Look at me."

Ron turned his head and looked into her eyes.

"Like what you see?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely."

She smiled.

"What about you?" Ron asked grinning and turned on the spot.

"Uh, very nice, mister." She said.

Then she ran into the water and dived in. Ron did the same.

They splashed water into each others faces playfully until they both were out of breath. Hermione moved closer to Ron. "I'm happy." She said simply.

"Me too." Ron said seriously. Then he kissed her again and it was wonderful. He moved his hands up and down her waist but soon he noticed he could not swim very well like that so he let go of her.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked and she nodded.

.-.-.-.

**Aaah, that was it for today. Hope you liked it, love reviews as always!**

**xxx**

**sule-pleureur**


	10. An End And A Beginning

Here it goes again and this is the final chapter. I don't want the story to be too long because people will lose interest in it. So this is the last one, enjoy:

**An End And A Beginning**

"_Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked and she nodded._

They were making out on the couch. Ron had never thought about what he would do if he got Hermione this far. They shyly slid their hands up and down the others body and they both felt wonderful. It was less embarrassing than both of them had feared. There was just one more thing that Ron was afraid of: Telling Hermione that he loved her.

He did not know when he was supposed to do it. Should it be especially romantic? Or could he just do it right now on the couch? Should he wait? Should he not?

He decided to ask Harry how he had done it with Ginny. It was embarrassing but he had already embarrassed himself so often in front of Harry that this time did not matter anymore.

When he and Hermione finally let go of one another, Ron went upstairs into his bedroom where he found Harry and Ginny, luckily not snogging but looking at some photos.

"Hey Ron." Ginny greeted him. Harry smiled.

"Hey." Ron greeted back.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"In your room. She's very tired."

"Yes, I am as well. Goodnight, I'll join her."

She kissed Harry goodnight and left the room.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked curiously and peeked over Harry's shoulder.

"My parents…" Harry said and smiled.

"They are very handsome." Ron joked and Harry laughed.

"They are proud of you." Ron added more seriously.

"Thanks, mate." Harry said.

Ron sat down on his own bed opposite from Harry.

"You look happy." Harry noticed, closed the photo album and sat in the tailor's seat on his bed.

"I am. Very." Ron said grinning. "But there is something…"

"Yeah?"

"…I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How did you do it?"

"Did what?"

"Tell - tell Ginny that you love her."

"I did it down by the lake. At sunset. It was beautiful."

"Oh… sounds good."

"Why do you ask?"

"What do you think?" Ron shook his head.

"Oh, yeah, right. You love Hermione."

"Right."

"Then tell her."

"How?"

"Somehow."

"You are not much of a help, you know?"

"I know."

"Any other suggestions?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that they both lay down on their beds and Ron switched the lights off.

Smiling, Harry said: "Just do what your heart tells you."

Ron sighed. Then they fell asleep.

.-.-.-.

The next morning told them it was going to be a hot day. Ron was sure there was going to be thunderstorm in the night. Harry and him had been sent to the garden by Mrs Weasley to degnome it and Hermione and Ginny watched them work in the burning sun while they enjoyed a girl's talk.

"Ron has grown a nice body over the years, don't you think?" Hermione said tilting her head to one side and eyeing Ron.

"Well, besides that he is my brother and I do not think of him this way, yeah… Quidditch has done him good." Ginny replied laughing.

"How did Harry tell you he loved you?" Hermione asked looking over at Ginny.

"Well, I did it first, it was easy for him to just say it back." Ginny grinned.

"Oh. Maybe I should say it first as well… I don't think Ron will build up the courage too soon… But I want him to."

"Oh, Mione, it really doesn't matter _who_ does it _first_. Don't make a drama out of it."

"But this is really special to me."

"Yes, I know it's special. Just don't worry about it, it will happen eventually. Sooner than you think, I think." Ginny added and smirked at Ron who had been staring at them for a while.

"Okay, I won't bother you anymore with the topic."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Um, Hermione, I was wondering…" she supressed her laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"… wondering if Ron was any good at making out?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in shock and laughed as well.

"I mean… I just can't imagine him being good at it. He is so clumsy and all…"

"Oh trust me." Hermione grinned slyly. "You have no idea."

The girls laughed and talked for a few more hours until it was time for lunch.

.-.-.-.

In the evening Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry headed for the lake again. Just like before, Harry and Ginny made their way into the nearby trees and left Ron and Hermione alone. Ron held her hand firmly in his and stroked his thumb over the back of it.

The sun was setting. It would have been beautiful if it had not been for the dark clouds hanging in the sky that sheltered the sun from their view.

"This is supposed to look better." Ron complained over the weather.

"It doesn't matter, Ron."

"Yes, it does."

"Why?"

"I wanted to tell you something and it should be more romantic."

He blushed. Hermione became nervous. Was this the moment? Was he going to tell her he loved her? Finally? Butterflies raced through her body like always when she was with Ron.

"Just tell me. I don't care about the circumstances." She tried to sound calm but her voice was high-pitched.

Just then the first droplet of water reached the ground.

"Oh no." Ron said. "It's starting to rain… Let's better go back."

He sarted moving but Hermione stayed where she was.

"No." she said simply. "I won't move until you have told me what you wanted to tell me."

Now it was Ron's turn to be nervous. The rain was falling steadily and heavy drops hit their hair.

"Hermione, come on, it's pouring!"

She did not speak or move.

Flashes of light covered the sky and a loud roll of thunder made Hermione wince. Ron saw the panic in her eyes.

"Hermione…" Ron said softly and walked over to her. He closed his arms around her and she buried her soaked head in his chest. "You are scared of thunderstorms?"

She nodded and tightened her grip around him when another roll could be heard. Ron smiled.

"I love you Hermione."

The moment was there. It had been easy. He had not even thought about what he was saying but he had done it. Maybe that was listening to your heart. His timing had never been better.

She looked up at him and the scared expression changed. She was beaming brightly. Ron smiled down at her and stroked her cheek.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that."

"Well, I have an idea, I think…"

"I love you too."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"Sounds good."

"Sounds _really_ good."

Ron bent down and kissed her lips. Her tiny figure felt so right in his arms. Her hands were in his hair.

The rain kept pouring down on them but they did not care. Finally - after all these years of bickering, being friends, confusion, jealousy and whatever had been there - they had found love.

It was the end of a drama that had been lasting far too long and it was the beginning of something new, something completely different than any of them had ever experienced. It was the beginning of a life together.

They had always been meant to be. Now they were.

.-.-.-.

**OMG. If this is not the fluffiest stuff I've ever written… Thank you all SO much for reading my story. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I'm really honored by the many nice reviews I've gotten and I'm so happy that some of you have added my story to their favourite stories list. I'm also happy that you did not complain about my English skills. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**The loveliest wishes and kisses from**

**saule-pleureur**


End file.
